Life
by Misterios
Summary: Bueno, este es mi primer fic con esta cuenta, Hermione tenia unos amigos en su infancia y se reencuentra con ellos luego de 5 años.. estan muyy diferentes.. cap 2 Arriba!. reviewss!
1. Cap 1

**_Aclaración no puedo decir mi nombre... debido a q mi hermano puede leer y no me gustaria q leyera... bueno aquí va el primer cap espero q les guste:_**

Hermione tiene 8 años, un hermano de 8 años también cuyo nombre es Alex, una amiga Lilian de 3 años, su hermano tiene un amigo Dan, de 8 años

Alex , es cabello trinchudo debido a un incidente q tuvo su tía con las tijeras

Lilian es una niña muy linda es hermana de Dan.

Dan es un niño lindo también cabello rubio en corte hongo (n/a es cierto...), tez blanca y siempre muestra mucha intriga.....

Hermione jugaba tranquilamente con Lilian, mientras Alex jugaba con Dan, pero llego el día en q tuvieron que irse, pues estaban de visita unos días en casa de su familiar, se fueron pero regresaron una q otra vez, y seguían siendo amigos....., hasta q un día dejaron de ir.

-------------------------------------------- 5 años después-----------------------------------------------

Febrero:

Ella se encontraba con su hermano Alex(13) , su hermana Katy(15), y su prima Liz(21), jugando Crash Carreras en Play Station....

Tin Tin—sono el timbre.

Yo voy—dijo Liz y salio corriendo hacia la ventana a ver quien era...., y el play station se cayo.....

Si? dijo Liz_. (pensamiento de Liz: Wow y este chico de donde salio??!!)_

Eh.. Disculpe se encuentra Alex???—pregunto el joven.

Ah si claro un momento—contesto Liz.

Alex!!!, te buscan

Quien?

Tu amigo, q por cierto esta simpatico....

Que si? A ver voy a ver—dijo Hermione , se asomo a la ventana (_Pensamiento de Hermione: Wow!! Sta simpatico este chico!, a pero es amigo de mi hermano pss jeje_)

Alex se asomo a la ventana y dijo: Hola q tal! a los años!

A si, bueno Alex, e venido con mi primo(14), mi hermana Lilian(8), nos vamos a quedar en casa de mi tia... hasta q empiezen las clases, bueno... quieres ir a jugar futbol???!!—le dijo Dan(13).

-Ya pues, espera le voy a avisar a mi mama q voy a salir.

-De acuerdo.

Quien es?—le pregunto Hermione.

A es Dan te acuerdas?, Dan hermano de Lilian

Dan?!!! Vaya—contesto esta ocultando un poco su asombro.

Mama!!! Voy a jugar futbol con Dan... vengo mas rato chauu—se despidio Alex.

-------------------------------------------En la cancha-----------------------------------------

-Ya juguemos mete-gol-tapa.

-Ok ok, pero con apuesta—dijo Alex.

-Ya pss cincuenta el gol!—objeto Dan.

-30 minutos después.....

-Alex me debes 5 soles jajjaaja

-Si q sabes jugar a Dan, q te paso en estos 5 años has aprendido bastante

-Ah , no te dije? Estoy en el equipo del club de futbol "U", y el próximo mes voy a jugar -contra otros como 17.

-Me sorprendes gringo (n/a asi le dicen a Dan)

-Jajajjaa , bueno vamos a casa. Oye por cierto Alex tu tienes play station no?

-si pero lo voy a mandar a arreglar se cayo y tu?

-me han comprado uno , pero no lo uso mucho, puedo ir a tu casa a jugar, yo pongo el play tu pones los juegos tengo pocos ....

-Ya chévere entonces te espero mañana, en mi casa.

-ya- le dijo Dan.

Mientras tanto en casa de Hermione......

Asi q vino Dan, entonces tambien debe de haber venido mi amiga Lilian!!! –Se asomo a la ventana y en efecto, vio a una niña de unos 8 años jugando con otras niñas de su edad—Si es Lilian! Pero no se debe acordar de mi , tenia solo 3 años, bueno , pero tendre mas tiempo para hablar después... y q decir de Dan, no esta mal , es lindo y cuando era pequeño tb , ah pero q tonterías estoy diciendo es amigo de mi hermano –Se reprocho—bah pero da igual.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al dia siguiente...

Hermione hoy vas a enseñar a tu abuelito a usar el office..

Pero Mama es mi abuelito y....

Vas a ir tu abuelito quiere aprender

De acuerdo......

En la tarde

Tin tin—sono el timbre

Voy-dijo Hermione

Abrio la puerta, era Dan iba con el Play Station—Esta Alex?

Ah.... si pasa!—le dijo esta.

Alex!!!-grito

Queeeeee—contesto este

Te buscan—grito de nuevo

Quien???'—contesto

Tu amigo----grito

Ya ahorita bajo—contesto Alex

Alex bajo y junto con Dan, empezaron a conectar el Play Station:

--Yo tengo un transformador un poco mas potente..

--Ya pero acuérdate q cada hora lo tenemos q poner al ventilador para q no se caliente

--Ok—le dijo Alex

--Alex voy a casa de mi abuelito a enseñarle office, dentro de un rato vuelvo—interrumpió Hermione un poco tratando de llamar la atención.

--Ya anda.

Bien, abuelito este botón es para centrar , este para justificar, este para poner negrita se acuerda?................ y así paso mas de una hora.

Bueno ya me voy, de repente mañana vengo

Ya chau Hermione..

Tin tin –toco Hermione

Se abrió la puerta—Hermione pensó encontrarse con su hermano pero no era el era.........

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Hasta aquí, no se si les guste, pero a mi un poco q si. Después se pone interesante cuando empieza a hablar mas seguido con Lilian y Dan, y se encuentra con una chica q le dira ciertas cosas...... **_

_**bueno Chauuuuuuuuuuuu**_

_**Dan tiene otro nombre q ya supondran cual es....**_

Anónima aunq algunos me conozcan 


	2. Cap 2

_**Aquí les traigo la continuación Cap 2:**_

Tin tin –toco Hermione

Se abrió la puerta—Hermione pensó encontrarse con su hermano pero no era el; era Dan.

-Hola!-saludo Hermione un poco roja?, avergonzada?...no esperaba encontrarse con el

-Hola-le dijo este...al parecer no se acordaba de ella, q cabeza tienen los hombres...

En la sala:

-Mmmmm y Alex?—pregunto Hermione

Arriba dijo señalando las escaleras

Se quedaron callados... un silencio reino en la sala durante varios minutos en el q ella miraba a el disimuladamente pues el se dio cuenta y ella fijaba su mirada hacia el otro lado, hasta que Alex bajo...

-Ya esta sigamos jugando...

-Bien—dijo Dan

Alex, puedo jugar porfa si?. Yo les gano a ustedes—dijo Hermione

No , yo juego con Dan , después tu juegas sola—le dijo Alex

Ay ya pss,

No, juegas mas tarde.

Dan no dijo nada, se quedo callado, pero se notaba q el habría dicho que si para q Hermione jugara.

Bueno—contesto esta y subio a su cuarto.

Porq se había puesto roja y avergonzada cuando se topo con el y porque se sentía nerviosa en la sala??? –todas estas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de ella....—será q me gusta??—no no lo creo—pensó

Asi paso el verano, siempre iba a jugar a diario a su casa, ella de vez en cuando se asomaba por la ventana, el tambien, parecia como si solo ellos estuviesen ahí, quien sabe, pero eran las unicas personas q andaban en la ventana, mirando hacia otro lado, pero ahí estaban y sentian la presencia del otro, sin darse cuenta, ella se sintio atraida hacia el, y el pues, ¿quién sabe? Solo el lo sabe....

Paso un año mas desde que se fueron cuando empezaron las clases...

Regresando de comer ella fue un rato a internet y ahí estaba el , se quedo esperando un rato, hasta q se fue, solo recordaba q terminaba en 7, lo busco en la lista, y lo encontro, asi que lo agrego, 1 hora después. "Draco acaba de iniciar sesion" ...

Draco??--dijo esta

No no es , lo voy a borrar—y lo borro desapareciendo de su lista de contactos para siempre o no?.....

No paso mas de 2 meses y se encontro con Lilian:

Hola!—saludo Hermione.

Hola—Lilian le devolvió el saludo

H:Q tal?

L:bien y tu?

H:tambien oye tienes correo?

L: si, es 

H:ya yo te agrego , bueno chau!

Bien! Tengo el correo de Lilian, ahora cuando este en linea le pedire el correo de Dan y listo....

En la noche:

Mmmm ojala y Lilian entre en linea..... 10 minutos después :

"Lilian acaba de iniciar sesion"

H: Hola

L :Hola

H: que tal?

L: bien y tu... quien eres?

H: soy Hermione la hermana de Alex, hoy me diste tu correo

L: a verdad mejor hablemos por audio me demoro mucho asi.

H: Ok, con quien estas?

L: Con mi hermano, Dan.

H: a bueno pon el audio

L: ya

H: oye te doy el correo de mi hermano y tu me das el de tu hermano ya?

L: Ya. Le voy a decir a Dan q te agrege

H:Ya el correo de Alex es 

Hermione un rato q quiero abrir mi correo—interrumpio Alex.

Ya ya, pero rápido—dijo esta y se quedo atrás de Alex.

Alex abrio su correo y una ventana de alguien q queria agregarle aparecio :

Draco ) desea agregarle a su lista de contactos.

Alex acepto

D: Hola

A: Quien eres?

D: Soy Dan

A: Ah q te llamas Draco?

D: Si, pero me dicen mas Dan , solo en el colegio me dicen Draco.

A: ah ya

D: Oye cual es el correo de tu hermana?

A: para que?

D: Ya pues, dame el correo de tu hermana

A: para q?

D: para hablar con ella

Alex dale mi correo—Interrumpio Hermione

Para q?—pregunto este

No ves q te lo esta pidiendo??

Ah

Bueno apurate q voy a ver mi correo de nuevo

Ya ya, espera

Al rato

Al fin salio Alex espero que Dan no se haya ido

Hermione lo agrego y se dio cuenta q era la persona a la q ella habia borrado. Q tonta habia sido al borrarlo! Pero q mas quedaba ahora podia hablar con el.

H: Hola

D: Hola tu eres la hermana de Alex? Verdad?

H: Si.

D: a ya y cuantos años tienes

H:14 y tu

D: también

H: oye como que tu eres un poco tímido no?

D: a dices eso porque no me conoces bien

H: a pues tu no me conoces muy bien a mi tampoco....

_**Hasta aquí este capitulo, bueno no se que pensaran, pero para mi no esta tan mal ... bueno Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuu Reviewsssssssssssssss**_


End file.
